


This shouldn't happen

by TheDarkWafflesRise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkWafflesRise/pseuds/TheDarkWafflesRise
Summary: Humans had learned to coexist peacefully with the supernatural, it had taken many years of war and bloodshed but everything had worked out. Now there were certian territories for certian supernatural creatures and humans. Yes the supernatural had learned to coexist with the humans, but they had yet to do the same with each other.the worst of the creatures were the vampires and wolves, (you can see where this is going right?) both being extreamly territorial, not to mention the decades old rivalry between the two.Nines, a high priest of The Church of Nyx, the only vampire church in Detroit, is a centurys old vampire who believes that vampires are the superior beings. He especially harbors a deep hatred for wolves, so when the fledglings bring him one that they had found on their territory the vampire sees an opportunity to make an example of the mutt.His name was Gavin Reed, an insufferable beta who had wandered too far onto vampire territory. He, also, harbored a deep hatred for vampires so suddenly finding himself in the presence of a high priest offers many opportunities to, coincidently, make an example of the man.





	This shouldn't happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty

When Nines's woke up, the sun was just setting. This marked the early hours of a vampire's "day", the time most rarely awoke. However, being High Priest came with a lot of responsibilities that required the male to be awake early. Stumbling around his room, Nines pulled on his normal attire, a black turtleneck that hid his bite marks and black slacks, and got ready for the "day". It was quiet in the church, just how the priest liked it. He prayed often, and also taught the fledglings about their goddess, blessed ceremonies and weddings, and took care of running the place. The smell of old books and fresh blood filled the corridors as the vampire walked, steps making no noise against the stone floors. The Church of Nyx was the most beautiful of them all, it was built like a mid evil castle with tall spires and beautiful stone work. Nines absolutely adored the place and was quite glad he had taken responsibility of it. 

~ 8:41 PM ~ 

It was getting time for one of Nines's classes, he was pulling on his robes with the churches symbol, a hand cradling the moon, when two fledgling burst through the heavy oak doors. The smell of dirt and body odor fills the room and the High Preist turns with a sneer.

"What is that vile smell?" He hisses and looks at the two young vampires who had came into the room. One was a blond girl who's hair was cut in a cute bob with green eyes and a smattering of freckles on her face, the other was a tall and muscular boy with messy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Both of their clothes were ripped and their faces were smudged with dirt, the culprit of this was settled on the ground between them. Messy brown hair, brown eyes alight with rage, a brown leather jacket and green undershirt and filthy jeans. What really complimented the look however, was the silver muzzle over the males mouth.

"We caught him hunting on our territory" the blond girl, Nines was sure her name was Diana, said and pushed the wolf forward. His hands were bound so he fell onto his chest, snarling and glaring at Nines. 

"Fucker put up a fight" the boy, who's name was Hunter Nines's realized, snapped. He glared at the wolf with hatred. Nines, honestly, was quite disgusted with having such a vile and dirty creature so close to his beloved chapel but he didn't let that show on his face. He looked over the two, eyes stern.

"How interesting, we shall give him fair trial in front of the council" the preist said dismissively and nudged the man with the toe of his boot, making the thing growl a feral, animalistic growl. Nines took a sniff of the air and recoiled slightly "and a bath" he adds and looks over the man on the ground. 

"What the fuck! Let me out you phucking prick!" The thing growls and Nines is honestly shocked it used proper grammar, the preist flashed his fangs and his eyes turned a deep red.

"Silence mutt" he snapped and grabbed him by the collar, turning to the two children "please fetch my brother, he will help me and after that you are dismissed, good work children. Nyx thanks you" he said and flashed a dazzling fangless smile. 

"Let me go you dick! I didn't know it was your hunting ground damnit!" the wolf growled and snapped and squirmed but Nines's grip was iron tight, he shook the creature hard and glared at him.

"You will walk with me willingly and with dignity or you will be dragged on a leash like the dog you are" Nines says coldly and a deep growl escaped the wolves lips but he settled and stopped struggling, earning a pleased hum from Nines

It didn't take long for Connor to come, the children had told him of the situation and he and immediately rushed off to meet his twin. When he saw the two patiently waiting he sighs with relief, glad to see the wolf wasn't trying to fight with Nines. Connor knew how cold and unforgiving his brother was sometimes.

"Brother, it's good to see you've decided to join us" Nines greets and Connor rolls his eyes slightly

"Stop it Nines, we have more important things to deal with" the smaller of the two says, motioning to the male standing between them. Nines raises an eyebrow

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" The male snarled and growled, fighting against Nines again. Both vampires ignore him which earns the two a snap of the wolves jaws, it was a futile gesture. The muzzle prevented him from really doing any damage.

"I'm aware" he says coldly and begins walking, the wolf struggled to keep up with the vampires long strides and was slightly put off by how he made no noise. Connor followed quickly, peeking at the wolf "you seem quite interested in it, you clean it" Nines said with a smirk, shoving the creature at his brother and brushing off his hands and clothing "I need it chained and muzzled in the council room when you're done" the High Preist said as he walked away quickly.

Connor sighs and looks at the wolf who was glaring after his brother and hissing cusses under his breath. Connor had been changed first but had never desired to be High Preist like his brother did, he worked closely as a second in command but never wanted the title. 

"So we just gonna stand here or are we actually gonna fucking do something?" The wolf snaps, bringing Connor back to reality. The vampire looks at the wolf and chuckles a bit.

"Oh yes, come on" Connor said, pulling the male with him who was ranting about how he didn't know it was their territory and how this whole thing was stupid. Connor tuned him out, pushing open another heavy oak door and pushing the wolf in before locking the door with the bat key around his neck. He smiles calmly and motions for him to turn, the wolf was too busy gawking at the beauty of the bathroom. How were these fuckers so rich?

"What the phuck are we doing in a bathroom?" The creature growls and turns "that dude was just kidding right?" He asks sharply and Connor chuckles.

"I'm afraid he wasn't, I'm going to cut the ropes around your wrist so you can bathe but I have a loaded gun so I will politely suggest you don't try to escape" Connor says with a sugar sweet smile. The wolf pales and turns, allowing the vampire to cut the ropes at his wrist.

"Yeesh you guys just carry those things around? Fucking psychopaths!" He shouts and rubs his wrist. Connor rolls his eyes and pushes the male to the grand bathtub. It was white, lined with back marble. Absolutely stunning. 

"Indeed we do" he says calmly then tilts his head "what is your name?" He asks softly, attempting to be friendly, and watches the wolf turn on the water and begin tugging off his shirt.

"My name? Aren't you just gonna kill me?" He growls and bears his teeth at Connor who pulled out the gun and rested it carefully on his lap, making the other recoil.

"No, you'll be given a fair trial and if you are decided guilty you will be punished and if you're decided innocent you'll be let go" the vampire explains and smiles happily. The wolf stripped fully then got in the steaming bath and closes his eyes, then sneers. 

"Fair trial? A wolf standing trial in front of a council of vampires? How fair is a 'fair trial' really?" he snapped and Connor sits up straighter, eyes narrowing. Vampires were very passionate about their beliefs and their systems. Insulting that was a very good way to get killed.

"I'll have you know we've let plenty of wolves go" he snaps back and glares at the creature "however one as nasty as you rarely stands a chance" he growls and shakes his head.

"Whatever, my names Gavin Reed by the way" he grumbles and begins washing himself. Connor sighs, this guy stood no chance in front of Nines. The High Preist was too cold and ruthless to let someone rude and in his opinion vial walk away. Gavin Reed was screwed, big time

~ Meanwhile ~

Nines had called a council meeting, he was settled in his chair perfectly poised and calm. The room was a circle, the council sat in a semicircle while there was a raised stand in the middle for whoever was getting a trial to be chained to. There were seventeen council members, all of which wore thick robes that hid their identity. All except the High Preist who showed his identity and therefore was put at most risk. Nines sat in the center, he spoke for the council. There were whispers from the members behind him, wondering what had happened and who was being put on trial.

It didn't take long before Connor entered the room, along with the freshly bathed Gavin Reed. Connor chained the male to the stand and stepped away, bowing his head for the council.

When Gavin was chained completely, he looked up. Icy blue eyes met green and Gavin sneered. Nines lifted his chin and the gavel fell, silence fell over the room.

"State your name" Nines's deep voice called over the room.

"Gavin Reed" 

"Allow the trial to commence, Gavin Reed you are on trial for trespassing, violating hunting rights, and assaulting two fledglings. Please state your defence"


End file.
